Colours of Emotions
by Purplish
Summary: A small series of different points of views from the gang about Fuuko's attempted suicide. [Complete]
1. Red

**Red.** All I see is red. Come to think of it, red is a very nice colour. Represents a lot of things. Love....blood. The knife presses deeper. More red. I squeal in delight. Red takes away my pain. Physical pain is always better than mental. That's what I think.

Hmn! I don't care about what those girls said. I don't care that my family is gone. I don't care that Raiha broke up with me. I don't care that my friends don't bother about me anymore. **I DON'T CARE.**

I sigh. I've been thinking of moving away, changing my name. Too bad I've got no guts to it. I look down. Ah red...so beautiful as it forms into a puddle. Looks so silky and thick. Like syrup. The coppery scent is in the air. I inhale deeply. I like the coppery smell. It helps. I've got to go to school soon, not that anyone would care if I didn't. However, might rouse suspicion if I keep skipping it. I sigh again. I like sighing. Comfortable thing to do. 

I hear my doorbell ring, wonder who it is. I stay quiet, waiting for a voice or sigh to help me figure out who it is. Few second later, I can hear familiar voices which had started fading off a few weeks ago. Recca, Yanagi, Mikagami, Domon, Kaoru, Ganko. Why were they here? Never mind, let them be. I'm safe here, they cannot find me. Then I hear the lock opening. Oh damn! I forgot! Yanagi has an extra key! 

I rush around frantic to clean up the mess. They would sure know. Damn their sharp senses! I rush for my towel to mop up the mess on the floor, forgetting that the knife was still in my wrists. Accidentally, I hit a main vein. Damn. Blood's flowing out fast. I stare at my hand in horror. What have I done? I start feeling light-headed. Too much loss of blood. Guess the earlier cuts took more blood than I had expected.  

My vision becomes hazy. I lean against the bathtub, staring at the pools of blood on the floor and the stains on my shirt. Oh well, at least I get to see my favourite colour before I die, but will I die? I hear them entering the house. Too late. I'm already gone, I think to myself as black took over red.


	2. White

I step into her house, with the rest of my friends. We glance around, but there's no sign of purple hair. The house is spotless, unlike before, where everything was clattered, all messed up on the floor. I hear something clanking onto the floor, coming from behind the bathroom door. As I move closer, I see crimson leaking out from the beneath, I quietly open it and find splashes of red on ivory. 

A girl, so familiar, lies in the corner, a deep wound on her arm. A knife sits beside her, still fresh with its user's blood. I gape in shock at the once bubbly girl, the girl I knew, who wouldn't have thought about doing such things. I find I cannot move, only stare at her limp body. 

My trance is finally broken as my friends come and find me. They see what I see and all are astonished. The silence in the house was so eerie, it felt like death was there at the very moment to come and collect a future employee. Someone pushes pass me, and steps onto the bloody floor, he gently picks her up and orders for a phone. 

Recca rushes off to go and call the ambulance, while Yanagi approaches Mikagami. She slowly raises her hands; a faint glow surrounds Fuuko as the healing began. Recca returns and he watches from the door, he seems to be crying, he was in a total loss. Domon is rigid; he just stands there and gawks, not helping at all. I myself can't say much, because I'm doing the same thing, but what else can I do, to help a girl that was only half-living?

Paramedics come rushing in; they move her to their vehicle. Ganko follows her surrogate sister in the ambulance, while we rush off into Hanabishi's van to be with them. We sit in silence, the tension rising steadily in the air, a question forming in our minds, a simple question; **_why?_**


	3. Hope

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Talia Moon: If I give you the person's point of view, it would ruin the mystery of the plot. =P But I'll give you hints though.   **

____________________________________________________

            Here we are. In the emergency room. Pacing the hallways. What fun. Well, actually Ganko and I.  The rest are sitting on the stiff benches, or crying their eyes out. We've been here for an hour, and we have no plans to go back home till we find out what happens. 

For once, I don't feel like hitting Koganei for touching my Hime. He can comfort her for now. I'm more worried about my friend. Mikagami's just sitting there, calm as usual. Somehow I wish I could be just like him. Just sit down there and be sensible. But that's just not me. 

I feel useless. I can't do anything but walk up and down the corridor. Domon went off a few minutes ago. He had to inform his mother about not able to go to work today. I'm still wondering why she did it. A part of me is angry at her. _Why do such things? _However, my worry drives it off. No matter what, I can never be angry at her. 

It was my fault though. I was her closest friend. I should have noticed something was wrong with her. I should have noticed she was quieter than usual. That she looked weary every day. That she had no interest in anything. I should have noticed that she was depressed! It's too late now. Only thing I can do is hope. Hope that she'll survive.


	4. Guilt

I never thought that one day I would be bawling my eyes out in a hospital corridor. I never believed that anyone I know would end up in a _hospital. I would never have allowed then in the first place, I would have helped them myself. I guess I never did really think further on the topic cause now here I am._

It's funny how I couldn't heal her in time, but my _power was too slow, due to the amount of blood loss probably. Besides doubt and sadness, there's also guilt in me. I was her closest **girl**-friend. I should have noticed something was wrong! _

Sure, when I asked her, she told me nothing, but I should have realized that something was wrong! It was obvious that she was depressed! I should have realized that. If only I didn't spend most of my time around Recca-kun and the rest. If only I had spent more time with her, if only I had realized this earlier. 

It's weird though, I am sure that she was going out with Raiha-san, after all, he did cheer her up when her parents died in the car crash half a year ago. Come to think of it, she didn't mention anything about Raiha-san for the last few weeks...and I hadn't seen him for a while either. Could it be they broke up? Was that the reason for suicide?

No. Too _trivial_ of a matter. Fuuko-chan wouldn't be depressed over _love. Love was insignificant to her... __or was it? _


	5. Lights

Fuuko found herself in a grey tunnel. Both ends were dark and she didn't really want to walk down either path. As if sensing her reluctance, two beams of lights shone at the end.

On one side, a white light, and on the other, a blue one. As she peered closer, she realized that the white one showed her friends, while the other one showed nothing, just blank space. Peaceful and tranquil.

Fuuko stood, deciding which path to choose. The path which she wanted to be in forever. And she took a step down the path she chosen.

~*~*~*~*~

The gang were surprised when the doctors came out. 

"I'm sorry. But... she chose her own path." The surgeon said gently before walking away. 

Yanagi burst into tears, while Recca silently cried. Domon had ran off while Kaoru and Ganko sobbed together. 

"Stupid girl." Mikagami whispered, before entering the room to see her one last time.


End file.
